They Meet Again
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Takes place in the future. Ryan sees Marissa after 10 years. What will happen?
1. Meeting Katie

They Meet Again  
  
Chapter 1 -Meeting Katie-  
  
Intro. Marissa, Luke, and Ryan are all around the age of 30. Marissa is married to Luke. They had a girl named Katie. She is around 10 yrs. old. Ryan is a police officer. Ryan and Marissa haven't seen each other since Ryan left back to Chino. They lost touch.  
  
Katie is waiting outside the school for her mom (Marissa) to pick her up. Katie: "Oh great she's late again"  
  
Officer Ryan Atwood is driving around the school. He sees Katie. He drives over to her.

R:" Why are you still at school?"

"I've been waiting for my mom but she's late again."

"I'll take you home"

"Ok"

They get in the police car.

"So where do you live?"

"5166 Sunnyside Lane"

"Ok I know where that's located" "I suggest you use my cell phone to call your mom and let her know I'm bringing you home." He hands her the cell phone.

"Ok. Thanks." Katie calls her mom. "Hi Mom! I just wanted to let you know an officer is bringing me home."

"Oh sorry I forgot to pick you up."

"Were you and Dad fighting again?"

"Yes and now he ran off somewhere. Probably went off with another woman. Hey, is the police officer a male?"

"Yes."

"Is he single?"

(Katie to Ryan) "Are you single?"

"Yes."

(Katie to Marissa) "Yes he is."

"Ask him if he wants to stay for dinner."

"Ok."

(Katie to Ryan) "Do you want to have dinner with my mom?"

"Why?"

"She wants to make her husband jealous."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Because my dad is cheating on her."  
  
"She doesn't even know who I am."

"She doesn't care."

"I'll think about it."

(Katie to Marissa)"He'll think about it."

"Well, try to convince him."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

"Ok bye bye!"

"Bye!"

Ryan: "So what's your name?"

"Katie. And your name is...?"

"Officer Atwood."

Katie thinks really hard because she recalls her mother talking about a guy named Ryan Atwood and how she loved him so much.

"Ryan Atwood?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Ryan thought about how she could've known his first name. Then he just forgot about it.  
  
**_Sorry. It's Kind of short. Next chapter should be longer. Please review. This is my first fan-fic so it may need some work.  
  
Nicole _**


	2. The Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Ok here's chapter 2!  
**  
They Meet Again Chapter 2 –The Meeting-  
  
Ryan and Katie are still in the police car driving to her house. Katie was trying to convince Ryan to have dinner with her mom.  
  
"Have you made up your mind yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you please have dinner with my mom?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How come you don't know?"  
  
"Well, she's married and if your dad comes home and sees me there things can get pretty ugly."  
  
"But, you're a police officer if things get ugly you can always have him arrested."  
  
"I might be able to arrest him."  
  
"So will you have dinner with my mom? Please!"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. Now once my dad sees this he'll defiantly want to sign those divorce papers."  
  
They pull up in the gravel driveway. Both of them get out of the car and walk up to the door. Katie knocks at the door because she doesn't have a key. Marissa opens the door.  
  
"Hi Hunny." She gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
Then Marissa notices Ryan.  
  
"Ryan, is that you?"  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Marissa goes and hugs Ryan.  
  
"It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So do you want to stay for dinner so we can catch up on things?"  
  
Ryan looks at his watch. "Sure. My shift is over."  
  
They walk inside. Marissa leads Ryan to the kitchen table. Ryan noticed they lived in a small house and they didn't have a lot of things. It was probably because her husband probably couldn't support the family. Marissa sets the food on the table and sits down.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"Fine. And you?"  
  
"Ok I guess. Just having relationship problems."  
  
"Katie was telling me."  
  
"I don't even know why I married Luke."  
  
-FLASHBACK-

Marissa was at a bar drinking beer after beer because she was so depressed about Ryan leaving. Luke was also there getting drunk. Then Luke went up to Marissa and asked him to marry him. She said yes. Then they went and got married.  
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
"You married Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't Katie tell you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah well it's a long story of how I ended up with him. So whatever happened with you and Theresa and the baby?"  
  
"Well, the baby almost died when Theresa fell down the stairs. The baby still lived though. Then when the baby was born it turned out to be Eddies. I could've gone back to Newport, but I just didn't know how I could face you, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten. So I found a house in Chino and lived there for a while. Now I live in an unpopular place in Newport."  
  
"You should've came back"  
  
"I know but I didn't have the guts to do it."  
  
"I was really depressed that you left. You meant the world to me."  
  
"I was really depressed too."  
  
"Then you should've came back."  
  
----------------------------------------Long Pause-------------------------- --------------  
  
"So what happened to you when I left?"  
  
"Well I started drinking again. I became an alcoholic. Then I married Luke when I was 19. I had Katie. I've just been having a horrible life........ without you."  
  
They slowly start to lean in to kiss.  
  
"I better go. I have dog at home that I have feed. Bye!"  
  
"Wait Ryan!"  
  
It was to late Ryan already drove off. Marissa starts to get a little depressed that he just ran off like that.  
  
**_Well that was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! I also want to know what you guys would want to happen next. I need some ideas! Please REVIEW!  
_**  
nicole


	3. Calling

**Thanks for the reviews and the ideas! Here's the next chapter! **

They Meet Again Chapter 3-Calling -  
  
Ryan gets home and thinks about how he was such an idiot leaving saying he had to feed his dog. He thinks that Marissa probably hates him now. He decides to call Seth so he can tell him about the interesting day he had. He seemed to have forgotten to feed his black lab. Meanwhile, Marissa is cleaning up the kitchen table. She decides to turn on the radio. Then she hears this:  
  
_Without you where do I belong? _

_Without you how can I go on?_

_ No love but yours will ever do_

_ Tell me how am I supposed to live my life without you  
_  
Marissa thinks about how this song relates to her and Ryan. She starts crying softly. She thinks about that maybe Ryan doesn't love her anymore or she and Ryan were never meant to be.  
  
Ryan is calling Seth. Its rings once. It rings twice. It rings- "Hello!"  
  
"Hey Seth."  
  
"Hey man, please I don't want another phone call about how much you love Marissa, or how much you miss Marissa or how much you want to find Mar-  
  
"I found her."  
  
"Oh. Ok. I'll have a conversation with you now. So tell me how did you find her?"  
  
"Well you see it was an accident running into her."  
  
"How did you run into her? Were you just in the grocery store or something and your cart just crashed into her cart? C'mon man, how did you find her?"  
  
Ryan then tells him about how he brought Katie home and her mom is Marissa. "Well did you ask her out?"  
  
"No, and not after what happened at dinner."  
  
"What happened at dinner? C'mon buddy you leave out all the good stuff."  
  
"Well, we almost kissed."  
  
"What is so wrong with that? And why didn't you?"  
  
"She's married!"  
  
"Oh. Well you seemed to fail to mention that."  
  
"She married Luke."  
  
"Luke? After what he did with her mother? How did she end up marrying him?"  
  
"I didn't ask and they're having relationship problems."  
  
"Well I'm not surprised. But this is good."  
  
"How is this good?"  
  
"If they're having relationship problems then you could probably ask her out. So give her a call."  
  
"I don't have her number."  
  
"What is wrong with you? You run into a friend you haven't seen for 10 years and you don't get her phone number. I'm shocked!"  
  
"Now what should I do."  
  
"Ok. I have a plan. All you have to do is go by the school again and ask Katherine....no Kally... no Kelly no..."  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"That's it! So all you have to do is ask her what her phone number is."  
  
"I'll think about it. I got to go Seth. Good Night!"  
  
"All right. Bye bro."  
  
Ryan woke up early the next morning. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about what happened at Marissa's. He spent the whole day thinking about it.  
  
Meanwhile, Marissa was thinking about the same thing Ryan was thinking about. She decided to clean her attic to get her mind off of it.  
  
It is now around 3:00PM Ryan made up his mind. He was going to ask Katie what her phone number is. So he drove to the school. He went to look for Katie. He finally found her.  
  
"Don't worry Officer Atwood my mom is going to pick me up today."  
  
"Good. Can I have your phone number?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I might have to speak to your mom about something."  
  
"Oh. OK. It's 555-1499."  
  
"Thanks! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Later 7:00PM  
  
Ryan picked up the phone. He was debating whether to call Marissa or not. He started dialing the numbers and then hung up the phone. He couldn't do it. Then he heard a knock at the door. Ryan went and answered the door.  
  
"Seth what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well its good to see you too Ryan."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Well I decided to bring you some dinner which is Chinese Take-out and help you with what is going on in your life."  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"Did you get her number?"  
  
"Did you call her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"See you do need help."  
  
"I don't need help calling Marissa."  
  
"Then why haven't you called her yet?"  
  
"I almost did."  
  
"Well then why didn't you go through with it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid."  
  
"Ryan Atwood afraid?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just eat and then we'll call Marissa."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After dinner  
  
"Well look at the time. It's time to call Marissa."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you call her."  
  
"Fine let's get it over with."  
  
Ryan dialed the number. It rang a couple times and finally someone answered.  
  
"Hello. Marissa speaking."  
  
"Hi Marissa this is Ryan.  
  
"Hi Ryan!" She was so glad he called.  
  
"I was just calling to apologize about last night."  
  
"It's ok Ryan."  
  
"I was also calling to see if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."  
  
**Well that's chapter 3! Now go review!  
  
nicole **


	4. BabySitting

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the part of the song I put in was called Without You sung by Kimberley Locke and Clay Aiken. (You might know them from American Idol season 2) I had to put it in there because I'm like in love with Clay Aiken! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
They Meet Again Chapter 4 –Baby-Sitting -  
  
"What?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I said do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"But I thought you ran off because you didn't want to see me again."  
  
"Well, you're wrong. I guess I ran off cause I was scared or something."  
  
"Then I guess the answer to your question is yes."  
  
"Great! I guess I'll pick you up at 7:30 then. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh wait. I can't. I have no one to watch Katie."  
  
Ryan and Marissa's smiles quickly faded into a frown.  
  
"Oh. Too bad. I have to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hang up.  
  
Marissa felt bad that she wasn't able to go out with Ryan. She felt really bad. Now, she felt depressed.  
  
---------------------Back at Ryan's------------------------ Seth came in the room. "So buddy do you have a date for tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because she has no one to watch Katie."  
  
"Dude! Go call her back!" "Because I'll watch Katie."  
  
"Thanks Seth! You're the best."  
  
"No problem bro. I'd do anything for my brother. Well not necessarily. I mean there are some things I absolutely wouldn't do like-"  
  
"Seth you're rambling."  
  
"Sorry. I'll stop."  
  
"Like that'll ever happen. Let me all Marissa."  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Marissa! It's me, Ryan, again."  
  
"Oh. Hey Ryan."  
  
"Well a very good friend of mine offered to watch Katie."  
  
"Great! Who?"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Well tell Seth thank you very much!"  
  
"I will. So I'll come over around 7:30 and bring Seth. Then he'll watch Katie and we'll go on our date."  
  
"I suggest we don't have Seth watch Katie at our house."  
  
"Ok. Can you hold on?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryan puts the phone down.  
  
"Hey Seth, can you watch Katie at your house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Back on phone  
  
"Hey Marissa?" "Yeah?"  
  
"Seth can watch Katie at his house. So I'll come pick you and Katie up at 7:30. Then we'll drive to Seth's and drop off Katie and we'll go on our date."  
  
"Ok. Great."  
  
"Good Night! See ya tomorrow around 7:30."  
  
"Night."  
  
They hung up.  
  
"All right Seth I got a date with Marissa."  
  
"Good. Well it looks like my work here is done."  
  
"Thanks Seth! Bye!"  
  
"Bye! Wait a minute! Ryan tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"Yeah your point?"  
  
"I have a date tomorrow with a girl named Kelly. I've been dying to go out with her for weeks and this is the only time she'll go out with me."  
  
"Then why did you offer to baby-sit Katie?"  
  
"I got confused with my days man. Give me a break!"  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to break my date with Kelly and I don't want you to break your date with Marissa."  
  
"Seth look at the mess you got me into!" Ryan was very angry at Seth.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll call one of my friends and ask her to watch Katie."  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"I have other friends then you Ryan like Summer Roberts!" "You're still friends with Summer after you broke up?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure she'll love to baby-sit Katie."  
  
"Then go call her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Seth calls Summer. It rings a few times and he gets the answering machine. He leaves a message:  
  
Hey Summer! This is Seth. Call me back on my cell. Bye!  
  
"She didn't answer."  
  
"What about Mom and Dad?"  
  
"They're out of town. Remember?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
"Let's just hope Summer will call back."  
  
All of sudden Seth's cell phone rings. He picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cohen what do you want?"  
  
"Oh. Hi Summer!"  
  
"Cohen! What do you want?!"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I need you to baby-sit a girl named Katie."  
  
"You had a daughter?"  
  
"No. It's a long story."  
  
"Well I have time."  
  
"Well I'm at Ryan's right now so do you want to come over and we'll explain?" "Ok. I'll be there in like 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up.  
  
"Ryan, Summer is coming over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can explain to her the whole situation."  
  
"Does she still talk to Marissa?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well it looks like Summer is here."  
  
-------------------------------------At Marissa's House--------------------- -----------------  
  
"Hey Mom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I sleepover Tara Roberts house tomorrow?"  
  
----------------------------------------Back at Ryan's House---------------- ----------------  
  
"Summer come on in."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Ryan and Seth explain to Summer how Ryan ran into Marissa and everything that happened and why they need a baby-sitter.  
  
"Summer, will you do it?"  
  
Well this chapter was longer than usual. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter might be about the date. Go REVIEW!  
  
nicole 


End file.
